


Ben-Hassrath Mind Tricks

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Coming Untouched, Hypnotism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, porn written by an asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I simply don’t believe it,” Dorian tells him shaking his head.  “No one can make a man come without touching him, Ben-Hassrath mind tricks or not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben-Hassrath Mind Tricks

Dorian rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. He’s seated at the small table in the Iron Bull’s room nursing a glass of “some red stuff” which doesn’t deserve to be called wine. The Bull is sitting on his bed mending a hole in one of his atrocious pairs of pants, the only thing more horrible than laying eyes on them the first time had been the discovery that the Bull owned _several pairs of them_ , with surprising skill.

And talking nonsense.

“I’m telling you, Dorian,” he says glancing up from his stitching. “The body reacts, but that’s all it is, a reaction. Everything important happens up here.” He raises the hand holding the needle to tap his temple twice for emphasis. Dorian scoffs.

“I simply don’t believe it,” Dorian tells him shaking his head. “No one can make a man come without touching him, Ben-Hassrath mind tricks or not.” The mage states definitively before taking another drink of his horse piss posing as wine. Someone should really arrest it for claiming titles above its station.

A moment passes with no response from his companion and Dorian turns to see what’s kept the Iron Bull from firing his return volley and is met with an assessing expression. The Bull puts aside his pants and returns his needle to its case before shifting so he’s sitting with his back resting more fully against the headboard of the bed. He holds out his arms and motions for Dorian to join him.

“Come here,” he says, and that is definitely his seducing voice. Dorian lets out an exasperated sigh that’s only about half real. If he’s being honest he finds what the Bull is describing intriguing but that doesn’t change the fact that there’s no bleeding way it’s going to work. Still he stands and moves closer. The Bull holds up a hand to stop him before he reaches the bed.

“Get undressed first.”

Dorian toys for a moment with the idea of doing it slowly, making it a show, but in the end decides in favor of efficiency. He pulls his robes off quickly leaving them pooled on the floor and settling in the qunari’s arms, leaning his back against his chest. The Bull gives the mage a moment to shift around and get comfortable before closing his arms around him.

“Close your eyes and relax,” The Bull’s voice is low and soft right next to his ear and Dorian can’t help but shiver a little, despite the relative warmth of the room. He’d complained about being too cold once not long ago and how he never felt like he could get warm enough in the south. The Bull had kept the fireplace in his room all but roaring ever since.

“Stop thinking,” the Bull chides him gently, breaking into his reflecting. Dorian sighs and closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the Bull’s shoulder.

“This is not going to work,” he mutters by way of final protest.

“Not with that attitude,” the Bull responds. He runs his hands once up and down the length of Dorian’s arms. “Just focus on your breathing. Deep, in and out.”

Dorian shifts just a little bit in the Bull’s embrace and does as he’s told. He breathes deep a few times focusing on elongating the breaths and keeping them evenly spaced.

“Good. That’s just right,” the Bull murmurs to him. Like this, with his eyes closed and the Bull right next to his ear, the other man’s voice sounds louder than usual, more encompassing, like it’s surrounding him. “With each breath I want you to feel yourself getting more and more relaxed. All your tension is draining right out of you. You’re calm and peaceful.”

Dorian has to admit this part at least is working. He feels like he’s floating. All that exists is the Bull’s voice, coaxing and soft in his ear.

“Good, that’s perfect, Dorian,” the qunari croons. “On your next breath in I want you to really focus on your body. Feel the air against your skin, the warmth from the fire, my arms around you. Let your concentration shift from your breath to those sensations.”

Dorian does as he’s told and nearly gasps aloud as the outside world comes back into focus. The feelings seem more intense for having been ignored for so long. The Bull feels strong and sturdy around him and Dorian can practically feel the shifting air currents from the warmth spreading out from the fire dancing along his skin.

“That’s it, there you go. How do you feel?”

“Warm,” Dorian answers softly. His voice sounds distant to his own ears, not nearly as important as the sensations dancing across his skin. The Bull makes an approving noise.

“Good. Concentrate on that. I know how much you like to be warm, Dorian. Does it feel good?”

Dorian nods distractedly.

“It’s not just on your skin that you feel warm though is it? You can feel it inside too can’t you, low in your stomach.”

For a moment Dorian doesn’t know what the Bull means but as soon as he looks for the feeling it appears, a spreading heat and this time he does gasp quietly before nodding in response.

“It’s a different kind of warmth but it feels just as good doesn’t it? Filling you up and making you want.”

Dorian squirms a little in the Bull’s hold as the feeling grows.

“Feel it spreading up through you now. Every breath you take makes it a little stronger. You can feel it everywhere can’t you?”

Dorian swallows thickly and shudders as the heat expands in him, seeming to obey the Iron Bull’s words.

“Your body’s starting to react to it, Dorian. You’re breathing a little harder, can you tell?” The Bull pauses for a moment and in the silence Dorian can hear that his breaths have indeed shortened and are coming slightly harder.

“It’s strongest right where it started, though isn’t it? Deep in your belly and in your cock.”

Dorian’s attention is drawn back to that area of his anatomy by the Bull’s words and he sucks in a deep breath and lets it out in a whine as he feels his cock twitch and start to harden. The Bull makes a low hum of approval.

“That’s exactly right,” The Bull tells him, fervent and encouraging. “That’s sweet isn’t it? All that heat settling right where it feels best, making you hard, getting you ready.”

Dorian lets out another soft noise and his hips jerk up, looking for touch, friction, sensation, but he meets with nothing but air.

“Shh,” The bull soothes him softly. “Don’t struggle, just give in to it. Doesn’t it feel good? It’s almost an ache now, isn’t it? Sweet and sharp. Your body knows what to do to ease that ache, Dorian. You just have to let it happen.”

Dorian moans softly as his cock twitches again at the words. It is an ache and he _needs_. He fights the urge to squirm and thrust and tries to do as the Bull tells him. To breathe himself down into relaxation like he did before.

“That’s it, just like that. Can you feel it starting, Dorian? That tension right at the base of your spine? Coiling up and making your muscles clench?”

Dorian whimpers and nods a little. It feels so good.

“Feel it getting stronger with every breath. Focus on it, let it take you.”

Dorian lets out an obscene groan that would be mortifying at any other time but he can’t think through the heat, the aching tension spiraling up through him. His cock is twitching constantly now and practically _dripping_. He’s so close. It’s happened so fast he almost can’t believe it but he’s right there, he can almost taste it, but he just can’t quite reach it.

“Listen to you,” The Bull whispers in his ear and Dorian becomes aware of the constant stream of noises escaping him. He sounds _desperate_. “You’re so ready for it. Just let go, Dorian. Let your poor body have what it needs. _Come_.”

Dorian spends a few more horrible moments suspended on the edge and then suddenly he’s on the other side and free falling, writhing and crying out. It’s not like any orgasm he’s ever had. It’s slow and hard, hitting him one wave after another until he’s mindless with it, until he thinks it’ll never stop and he’ll just spend the rest of his life here sobbing his pleasure in the Iron Bull’s bed.

Just as it’s finally starting to wind down and Dorian is trembling with the last few remnants of it the Bull reaches down and runs the pad of one finger up the length of Dorian’s still twitching cock, root to tip. The mage all but _howls_ as he’s swept out on one last swell of pleasure and his cock lets out a final weak pulse of fluid. When it passes he collapses against the Iron Bull, panting and wrung out, his head flopping weakly against the qunari’s large shoulder.

They stay like that for a moment, the Bull holding Dorian as he comes down, before the qunari, gently shifts him to lie on the bed and goes to the washroom to fetch a cloth.

Dorian moves not a single inch the whole time the Bull washes him off and when he’s done he sits next to Dorian’s sprawled form on the bed and cards a hand through his hair.

“You alright?” he asks.

“No,” Dorian says hoarsely. He’s _hoarse_ , Maker the whole of Skyhold probably heard him wailing like some chantry boy-soprano. “You’ve broken me. I’ll never move again.” He throws an arm over his eyes as the Bull laughs at him. “ _Kaffas_ Bull that was incredible.”

“You should have seen it from my end.” The Bull shifts Dorian again until they're lying on their sides with the Bull spooned up behind him. Dorian just lets it happen, half asleep already and content to let himself be manhandled. He’s nearly drifted off when a thought occurs to him.

“You didn’t…” he says frowning and he starts to turn but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

“It’s alright, that was for you,” the Bull reassures him. “Besides you’re exhausted.” Dorian blinks blearily for a moment, a different kind of warmth settling in his chest at the words. He sighs contentedly and snuggles into the pillows resolving to make it up to his lover as soon as he regains feeling in his legs. He chuckles a little. Teach him to doubt the Bull’s word.


End file.
